This invention relates generally to traction devices and, more particularly, to a cervical traction apparatus that provides cervical tension relief without limiting the mobility of the user.
Pain in the neck and related headaches are common conditions that can often be relieved through traction therapy or proper stretching of the neck and cervical spine regions. Deterioration of cervical discs, pinched nerves, or lack of full range of motion in the neck are other problems which may be helped through traction therapy. These problems may be caused merely by sleeping in an undesirable position or from working conditions that are not ergonomically optimal.
Several devices have been proposed in the art for stretching the cervical spine area of a body. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, devices such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,709,649 and 5,916,185 must be used with a patient in a recumbent position. Further, devices such as that shown in U.S. Pat. 4,987,886 are bulky and complicated and are not particularly suited for convenient and portable use by a user. Finally, devices such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,266 are undesirable in that they surround a user""s entire neck and limit normal activity during use.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a traction apparatus which may be worn and used by a user without professional assistance and without limiting normal activity. Further, it is desirable to have a traction device that is portable for convenient use anywhere. Finally, it is desirable to have a traction device that is not restrictive or constrictive relative to a user""s neck.
A portable cervical traction apparatus according to the present invention includes a head receiving member having a generally U-shaped configuration and contoured to receive the back of a user""s head therein. The head receiving member includes a protruded section positioned generally midway between longitudinal ends thereof, the protruded section being contoured to engage the occipital bone of a user""s head when the user""s head is received in the head receiving member. A chin strap connected to the ends of the head receiving member may be extended about a user""s chin and tightened thereto for securely holding the head receiving member in the proper position on the user""s head.
The traction apparatus further includes a base member having a generally U-shaped configuration for receiving the back of a user""s neck and resting atop the user""s shoulders. The base member includes a pair of padded support portions contoured to rest upon the user""s shoulders and which taper downwardly and forwardly in contact with the upper chest region of the user.
A pneumatic air cylinder is mounted to the base member and includes a shaft reciprocatively mounted therein and capable of extending from a top of the air cylinder when actuated by air pressure. The shaft includes a free end pivotally coupled to the head receiving member such that the head receiving member is moved away from the base member when the air cylinder is actuated. The air cylinder is connected to a bulb-type air pump with tubing so that a user may selectably actuate the air cylinder to incrementally increase the distance between the head receiving member and base member.
The portable cervical traction apparatus is easy and convenient to place on one""s shoulders and wear about one""s residence. Once the head receiving member and chin strap are properly positioned, a user may pump up the air cylinder to generate a desired level of traction and then continue normal activity. A relief valve allows the traction to be released when desired.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a traction apparatus which relieves cervical tension by selectively exerting opposing pressure against a user""s shoulders and occipital bone of the user""s head.
Another object of this invention is to provide a traction apparatus, as aforesaid, that is selectively actuated by a user with an air cylinder and a bulb-type air pump.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a traction apparatus, as aforesaid, that is durable and aesthetically pleasing.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a traction apparatus, as aforesaid, which is easy and convenient to operate by a user.
A further object of this invention is to provide a traction apparatus, as aforesaid, which is portable.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a traction apparatus, as aforesaid, which does not constrict about a user""s neck.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.